injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Green Lantern/Red Son
Red Son Green Lantern is the final asset to the Red Sons. Serving as a guardian, he provides a powerful all-rounded team-wide defensive effect that makes Red Sons far more tedious to take down. He can be unlocked through Challenge Mode. Otherwise, he can be obtained randomly from the Red Son Pack, but not in the Challenge Booster Pack. However, obtaining him from a pack will not unlock him for direct Promotions. Strategy While always popular, Red Son Green Lantern becomes even more useful with the 2.6 update, which added crit augments which allows any character to crit on any attack with a significant crit damage boost, as well as another source of tag-in stun (LexCorp Gauntlets V2). Also noted, despite doesn't take any CRIT damage, but gears that add DOT on specials (LexCorp Chest Armour V2), along with some characters that can deal DOT in their specials, he can actually recieve such crit damage! So far, only Killer Frost (both) are confirmed able to deal crit to Green Lantern this way. Additionally, another good strategy for a good defense team with him is to equip 2/3 of the LexCorp Set( with at least the LexCorp Helmet Armor V2, to block damages), and the Killer Croc Companion Card EVOLVED and/or, if preferred, to reflect back the damage at opponent, use the Scarecrow's Ventilator Mask for that purpose! Interactions Good with: *Any Red Son teammates: Obviously, but could be coupled with Solomon Grundy/Red Son for some truly hair-pullingly tenacious teams. This is particularly effective because their different defensive mechanics stack multiplicatively instead of additively, giving their team effectively a 81.25% boost to maximum health against specials (although it is impossible to calculate their effectiveness against basic attacks due to variance of crits). For the third teammate, consider Batman/Red Son for defence, Wonder Woman/Red Son for offense, and Superman/Red Son for a more aggressive basic attack heavy offence option, although any of them are decent in either situation. Red Son Batman's unblockable chance on s1 is a hassle for offense teams to deal with, Red Son Wonder Woman allows you to gain power very quickly, while Red Son Superman has the easiest to use basic attack combos, unblockable s2 after heavy combo, the highest base damage and second highest base health after Green Lantern himself. and you will regenerate a lot of effective health from any heal gear. Good against *'Deathstroke/Arkham Origins:' Released shortly after Arkham Origins Deathstroke, Red Son Green Lantern's passive reduces special damage taken by 20% and grants immunity to crits to all Red Son teammates, severely dampening Deathstroke's damage output. *'Bane/Luchador', Cloak of Destiny: Both of their damage outputs are massively decreased without access to a stun or crit. *'Hawkgirl/Regime': Green Lantern can negate the otherwise very powerful crit from her SP2. *As stated, characters that can deal normal Stun such as Cyborg and Batman. Countered by *'Black Adam/Regime:' His passive allows him to reflect tremendous amounts of damage back to Red Son Green Lantern's team, unaffected by his passive. *'Raven/Prime:' Her passive also ignores his defenses, and additionally Red Son teams lack a 1-hit s2 to take her down without triggering it. *'Scorpion/Mortal Kombat X': He cannot prevent his Damage over Time Criticals. Abilities Here are Green Lantern's abilities. Support Cards and Gear Here are''' Green Lantern's''' support cards and gear. Stats Trivia * His passive will physically manifest as green armour on all affected teammates, including himself. This makes him the second character to visually alter other characters through their passive, after Darkseid/Prime. * At release, players were banned upon obtaining him as Netherrealm neglected to remove him from their "unreleased characters" list. * With this character, the most damage from a Special Attack that the player can reduces is up to 90%! This can only be done if the player equip the Killer Croc Companion Card EVOLVED gear onto him (reduces 30% of a Special's damage), along with the LexCorp Helmet Armor V2 (reduces up to 40% of a Special's damage if blocked), for a total of 90%! Category:Cards Category:Gold characters Category:Challenge characters Category:Red Son characters Category:Immune to CRIT Category:Immune to STUN Category:Justice League characters Category:Characters